Two Of A Crime
by kaleidoscopehemospectrum
Summary: Abandoned at the age of five by her mom, Rose commits crimes and murders by herself, leading a lonely life, her only acquaintance a stuffed squid she had for years. Watching his brother getting beaten to death by the mob at the age of ten, Dave robs jewelry stores and roams the empty streets alone, hijacking cars on the way. What happens when they cross paths?
1. Prologue

"Mommy..."

"I'm sorry Rosie..."

Tears streaked down the young girl's face as her mother walked out the door with a completely straight face. As the door closed, the young girl could hear her mother's voice say "I'm sorry" as she clutched her stuffed squid to her chest and heaved, choking on her tears.

"Mommy..."

...

"Bro!"

"I'm so sorry Dave."

The young boy let out a muffled scream as he got held back by two men, watching his brother getting beaten to death, blood pouring from his broken nose and mouth. Finally, the man went limp, his head hanging low. The boy's bright red eyes went wide and he screamed again, just able to hear the men say, "Dispose of the body and give me the boy. Maybe he knows something."


	2. The Ring

"Hey. Miss, wake up." The police officer shook the blonde teen awake, sighing as she opened her violet eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hands. Yawning loudly and attracting the attention of many people passing by, she sat up groggily.

"Sorry, Officer." The Officer looked around, trying not to make eye contact with the homeless girl sleeping under a bus station sign. Eventually, he just stood up from his crouched position and spoke again, in an exasperated voice.

"It's alright Kid, just don't let it happen again." She nodded quietly, looking ashamed and embarrassed before her stomach growled loudly, causing her face to go red, looking up the cop. He scratched his head nervously before handing her $20 and jogging off, calling back, "For food."

"Thanks Sir!" She called back, smiling sweetly at him before standing and turning around, picking up her shoebox and opening it, revealing three bloody steak knives and her stuffed squid that she had since birth, which was covered in stitches and the dried blood of her past victims. Quickly, she shoved the money into it before yawning and walking away from the station, searching for somewhere else to rest her tired eyes.

Eventually, after walking for a few hours, she found a hearse parked on the side of the road with nobody inside. Soon, she had opened the door and lay down in the backseat, cuddling her knees to her chest and shutting the door, drifting off into a light slumber.

After an hour or so, she was awoken by the car moving over a gravel road. Sitting up, she leaned towards the front seat and stared at the back of a blonde boy's head in the driver's seat for about five minutes before speaking loudly, grinning. "Well, hello there." The boy practically jumped out of his seat when she spoke before regaining his composure and gesturing towards the object strapped into the passenger's seat.

"Please excuse the axe." She chuckled a bit before resting the side of her head on the back of the seat, looking at him intently.

"My name is Rose."

"My name is Dave." He glanced at her in the rearview mirror and smirked.

"I've been living on the street with a murderous streak." She spoke calmly, hugging the shoebox to her chest.

"I was a gun for hire, I was an acid freak." They hit a bump in the road and out of his pocket flew a golden ring, topped with a white opal. Rose's eyes lit up as soon as she saw it.

"What a shiny ring!" He glanced at her and chuckled before picking up the ring off of the floor.

"Don't you look so stunned." She leaned forward a bit, smiling at it as he handed it to her and she slipped it on her finger.

"Where'd you get that rock?" She asked, admiring it as it caught the light outside the window.

"Pried it off a nun, when I robbed a church." Rose looked up at him again, her head tilting slightly in confusion.

"Bloody and baptized?"

"Gave your daddy two shots between the eyes."

"Horror story." She leaned back in the seat, her eyebrows raising.

"Now you've come along." He sighed, looking at her again.

"It was a horror story!" She smiled at him sweetly in the mirror. In an exasperated voice, he spoke to her again.

"And now you've come along."

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this, and if you haven't heard the song this story is based off of, here is the link watch?v=mFVgKLfLkuU **

**But yes, stay with me, this story is going to get very intense, trust me.**


End file.
